


Matinee

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack and Daniel have a day off, go to the movies and have sex - what more could you ask for? Featuring an appearance by AlphaDaniel!





	Matinee

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Language, discussion of kinks, movie abuse, no discernable plot whatsoever!  


* * *

Jack stood in the doorway of his bedroom, coffee mugs in hand, staring in wonder at the peaceful scene before him. The morning sunshine was streaming through the windows, hitting the bed, warming the linen and gilding the nude body that lay on top it. 

Doctor Daniel Jackson, Jack's dearest friend, team mate and now lover, lay flat out on his stomach, reading the morning edition, with his head resting in his hands and his elbows dug into the bed. He raised his head to smile myopically at Jack before returning his attention to the paper beneath him.

"Gimme." Daniel grunted, waving a hand in Jack's direction. 

"What?" Jack asked, his dick supplying his brain with a few choice suggestions. Starting with that luscious mouth being wrapped around it posthaste. Jack was glad that he'd only thrown on a pair of sweat pants as anything else would have been too painfully tight at that moment in time. 

"Coffee. Can smell it." Daniel replied, turning the page and waving a very shapely foot in the air. Jack wondered how a man could be so... goddamn *beautiful*, but pushed that train of thought down a branch line for the time being. Preferably when the majority of his blood supply was residing in areas of his body other than his dick. 

"What happened to 'please'?" Jack asked stepping forward to hand over the coffee. He was teasing and Daniel knew it, but they continued the charade all the same. 

"What about 'hand over the coffee, else you won't get a blow job in the shower'" Daniel ground out, glancing up at his lover, pinning him with a hungry look. 

"I like the sound of that..." Jack murmured, sitting on the bed next to Daniel, "Someone certainly woke up horny this morning!" 

"Mmmmm." Was the only reply as Daniel reacquainted himself with his 'other' love, coffee. "Love you." He whispered, cradling the mug on top of the paper as he leaned up to kiss Jack. 

"Only because I bring you coffee in bed." Jack replied, leaning down to meet him halfway for that kiss. "You could teach cats a thing or two about cupboard love." He teased. 

"So the fact that you're my best friend, the sexiest man I know, who puts up with my shit as well as having a tongue that should be registered as a weapon of mass distraction among other delights has got nothing to do with it?" The younger man asked innocently. 

Jack just growled at that glowing testimonial, while his dick did a happy dance in his pants. "Keep talking like that and we're not getting out of bed at all today!" he whispered huskily. 

"Good thing we've got seventy-two hours stand down then!" Daniel riposted. 

"And seeing as both you and Carter have been banned from going anywhere near the Mountain and given strict instructions from both Doc Fraiser and General Hammond to, and I quote, 'have some fun for a change!' I'm going to ensure that you do that!" Jack said, reaching out to stroke the sun warmed skin of Daniel's naked back. 

"I had fun last night." Daniel noted, sipping at his coffee. "A hell of a lot of fun." 

"Yeah, the neighbours heard you having a lot of fun last night." Jack replied. A careful examination of his face at that moment, would have uncovered the fact that he was pinking at the ears. "Old Mrs Flinter, next door, gave me a very strange look when I went to pick up the paper this morning." 

"Was most probably trying to work out where she could snare a sex god like you for her very own!" Daniel snickered. Jack stopped his stroking for a moment to playfully cuff Daniel around the head for such cheek.

"Ah, but that only works if the trap is baited with tall, built, beautiful, wanton, archaeologist, linguist, academics with tendencies towards nymphomania." Jack explained, punctuating each quality with a kiss on bare skin. 

"Good thing for Mr Flinter then!" Daniel sighed, pushing into those feather kisses. He leant over and placed the now empty mug onto the floor, along with the news paper. He turned over onto his back and stretched out with a moan that made Jack's dick jump. 

Jack lay his hands onto the cool skin of Daniel's chest and wondered yet again, who, in the universal grand scheme of things, he had made happy to be blessed with such good fortune as to love and be loved by such a man as Daniel Jackson. Even though they had been close friends for years, having their ups and downs, they had only become lovers in the last couple of weeks. A fact that had Jack pinching himself to ensure that, yes, he really was awake; that this wasn't just a pleasant fantasy, but it was real and happening to him. Jack felt as if he had to pinch himself every time he reached out to touch Daniel, to hold him to him and double when they made love. Just to make sure. 

"Hey." Daniel whispered a loving smile on his lips. 

"Hey yourself;" Jack replied, his hand ghosting down smooth, strong flesh, over pebbling nipples and the now obligatory dog tags. He looked up into large blue eyes that were darkening with want as his hand travelled lower to caress the very obvious show of Daniel's arousal. The younger man moaned at the touch, gently pushing his hips up to meet Jack's hand; all the while, reaching out to stroke Jack's hirsute chest and arousal that was making a damn good job of escaping the loose confines of his sweat pants. 

"Any plans for the day?" Jack asked, not letting up with the gentle stroking of bare skin, from throat to testes. "Other than more rounds of hot screwing that will make the neighbours jealous over the fact that we're getting some?" 

Daniel chuckled softly before replying. "Oh that sounds like a plan but I was thinking about going to see a movie." He murmured, eyes caressing what fingers touched. "Nothing 'arthouse' as I know you don't like that and Sam would kill me if I went to see those sorts of movies without her." 

Jack smiled brilliantly at his lover on the bed. This was what he had dreamed about, ever since he fell in love with Daniel, all those years ago. Not the wanton entwining of their lovemaking, which admittedly came a very close second in Jack's all time fantasy list, but waking up in the morning and just spending time being with Daniel. Simply taking time to talk about anything and everything; to slowly arouse him at the same time and just make him feel as necessary to Jack as breathing. 

"I like the sound of that," Jack rumbled, arousal roughing his voice. "Any suggestions as to what you'd like to go see?" He asked, proud that he could still hold a conversation despite the fact that Daniel's fingers were stroking what felt like cuneiform over his dick. 

"The paper had some good recommendations," Daniel sighed as Jack's fingers returned the favor, "but shall we see when we get there?" 

"A man with a plan!" Jack agreed, gasping as Daniel's fingers rediscovered that spot that had made Jack howl with pleasure last night, "But right now I have another idea." 

"Which is?" Daniel asked shifting over in the bed, to allow Jack to sit down, not before the older man shucked his unnecessary jogging bottoms to the floor, letting his engorged dick to jut out towards his supine lover. 

"Well, it would seem that last night," Jack explained, turning to lie down, on his side, with his head towards Daniel's stomach, "that we both hit upon an ingenious and very enjoyable way of getting the other person to shut the hell up. Had something to do with numbers?" 

"Oh yes!" Daniel exclaimed a wicked glint in his eye, moving his weight to his side as he did so. "I think I could go for that, my love." He breathed seductively as he set about laving agile tongue, lips and fingers on the older man's groin and thighs. Jack groaned appreciatively as he set about with a will to happily reciprocate.

* * *

One slow, intense sixty-nine session and an equally slow and erotic session in the shower later, the guys left Jack's to head into town, to see what was on at the local movie theatre. 

To an unknowing observer, Jack and Daniel seemed like two good friends on a day out. Just wandering around bookshops, Jack flirting with the female shop staff and Daniel interrogating the shelves. Enjoying a leisurely lunch at a favourite restaurant, before ending up at the movie theatre in the mid afternoon. Fun stuff. 

What no one else could see were the not there touches of skin, glances heated enough to burn paper aimed at each other. Indulging in the eroticsm of flirting with words and looks, something that Jack thought Daniel excelled at. Even just standing in the checkout line at the third bookstore, chatting about possible movies they wanted to see, Daniel made Jack feel as if they were at home, alone, naked, stroking each other languidly, each touch making them feel more aroused and needy for the other more than ever before. Not for the tenth time that day, did Jack have to mentally cuss out his over-excited dick and thank the dictates of fashion that he could get away with wearing his shirt untucked. With Daniel looking boner-inducingly sexy in an old pair of jeans and a white, long-sleeved shirt it was a necessity, given that one slip and he was looking at jail time on obscenity charges. 

It was with a sigh of relief that Jack led the way into the quiet movie theatre, with Daniel on his six, metaphorically. Due to the time of day and that it was a weekday as opposed to the weekend; the place was nearly as quiet as one of the deserted temples that Jack would have to watch over Daniel 'playing' with when at work. Even though this was on Earth, Jack's training came to the fore as he gave the theatre foyer the once over. 

They had settled upon the film 'King Arthur' as their choice for their afternoon's viewing. Daniel was interested to see this new interpretation of the classic story, whereas Jack wanted to see the battles and to see what the Jarheads saw in that Keira Knightley girl, seeing as there was pictures of her in their mess room that he'd noticed when he'd dropped by to speak to Colonel Reynolds about something last week. If truth be told, Jack was a little unnerved by the lack of clientle at the cinema and mentioned it to Daniel as they took their seats in the deserted screen auditorium

"Why Jack?" He asked, face scrunching up in confusion. "During the day is one of the best times to come. Prices are cheaper than weekends; you can see whatever you want without worrying about lines or seats, and-" he said, leaning in to whisper as if imparting a secret of the universe "You can sit where the hell you want to!"

"Done this often huh?" Jack asked with a smile at the man sat next to him.

"Before you and I... you know; Sam and I would try to go to the cinema together during our down time. Or I'd go with Janet or Cassie if she was around. It was just fun to hang out with them and just shoot the breeze." Daniel explained softly, taking Jack's hand into his own. 

"Shoot the shit, y'mean!" Jack corrected, smile widening as he realised another advantage to a mid afternoon cinema trip, Daniel nodded with a grin.

"So the fact that there's no one to see me leaning over to kiss you has got nothing to do with this?" Jack whispered, leaning in to Daniel, his breath ghosted over the younger man's ear, making him shiver pleasantly. 

"There is that to it too." Daniel accepted, "The chance to be a 'normal' couple for just a couple of hours." he murmured, large eyes filled with the love he felt for Jack. "Who'd notice us? After all, everyone else would be watching the film." 

Jack had no words to say to that, so he quickly leant in and dropped a gentle kiss on Daniel's lips. It was the work of a moment, but the message was as clear as a bell. That Daniel was everything to him. 

"Love you too." Daniel whispered as he wriggled back into the sinfully comfy cinema chair, taking Jack's hand, entwining it in his own and placing the clasped hands onto his lap, his other hand covering them with caresses. Jack followed Daniel's lead, thinking that this matinee gig was certainly the way to go as the auditorium lights lowered and the interminable procession of ads and trailers began.

* * *

"Who the hell did their research?" Jack muttered in a low voice to Daniel, "A blind monkey?" 

"Oh no, just the same people who did the research for the 'Mummy' movies!" Daniel replied snarkily.

"Yeah, well, someone should get the eyes on their seeing dog checked!" was the reply. 

Jack sat back in his chair and glanced around the cinema auditorium. He was glad that the cinema was empty except for themselves as it meant that neither he nor Daniel were disturbing anyone with their cheerful, critical mauling of the film. 

If anyone asked, Jack would tell them that yes, they were enjoying the film, just not in the way that the filmmakers had intended! Glancing over to Daniel, currently engaged in a quiet diatribe about the uses of blue woad as a shorthand for celtic rebellion with the screen, Jack thought that Daniel never looked more beautiful or edible to him. So he leant over to impart this revelation.

"Have I told you that I'd choose you over Lancelot any day?" he whispered in his love's ear. 

"I bet you say that to all the boys!" Daniel replied with a chuckle. "Though I think I might trade you in for him. Bet he doesn't have to kneel on a pillow to suck me because of his knees." he told the older man, grinning at him to take the sting out of his words.

Jack shifted slightly to give his erection a little more space in his already too tight jeans. They were fine first thing, but after spending the day with Daniel being so sexy and with Jack wanting him all the time, they got very tight, very quickly. 

"Tease!" Jack gasped. Daniel grinned as he glanced significantly at Jack's groin before raising his gaze to meet the older man's. 

"Oh I'd screw Lancelot, Jack, but it'd be your name I would scream when I came." He replied laviciously. Jack groaned loudly at the mere idea of the image dancing around his head of those two beautiful men... 

"Do you think he'd be up for a threesome?" Jack riptosted. Daniel simply laughed enjoying the erotic flirting with Jack immensely, but perhaps it was time to raise the stakes a little. 

It was during the ice battle that Jack noticed, out of the corner of his eye, Daniel fidgeting somewhat. He didn't comment on it as his attention was on the screen as the battle was turning out to be visually very impressive. Even that skinny twig Knightley had risen a millimetre in his estimation with the zinger to Lancelot about not letting him get raped. Despite that, Jack was still under the impression that the jarheads all needed their sight checked and made a mental note to mention it to Powermonger Fraiser when he returned to duty. 

A quick glance over at Daniel showed that the younger man had moved around in his seat, so that he was sitting closer to Jack's side, their legs touching. Jack approved of this immensely, nudging his knee into Daniel's long supple limbs. He didn't notice anything else amiss until he felt the unmistakeable touch of a hand on his zipper. 

"If you don't want it, say so and I'll stop. Nothing will be said." Daniel whispered, his lips brushing over Jack's earlobe making him shiver pleasantly at the sensations. Jack swallowed convulsively. Daniel always said the same thing every time he instigated something new with Jack when they made love. Jack had tried to dissuade him from such politeness, but Daniel was adamant; Jack was always so solicitous of him when they made love that it was only fair that he returned the favor. 

Even so, Jack was torn between begging Daniel to take him there and then and screaming "What the fuck are you playing at, Jackson?!". Sure, the very idea of Daniel, at very least, pulling his dick out of his pants into the open air, was making him hard enough to hammer nails. At home, he wouldn't have minded, hell, he would have returned the favour with gusto, but in public? In a dark, empty cinema admittedly; talk about forget about being arrested for indecency for having a constant, visible erection around Daniel, Jack was looking at jail time for obscenity! 

Jack's dilemma must have shown on his face as Daniel's next words noted. "Jack, we're in the dark, the tops of the seats reach our chests. Some one would have to be standing right next to us to see anything untoward-" he explained, as softly as before.

"What about the cinema staff?" Jack hissed, concentrating on calming his raging erection. Which jumped again upon hearing and feeling Daniel's huff of laughter against his ear. 

"Jack, they couldn't give a toss about us. As far as they're concerned, we're two guys going to see a movie." Daniel explained, "We haven't gotten our feet on the seats, we didn't bring any popcorn or the like with us. We're not breaking any rules. Bet you a blow job that we don't see anyone between now and leaving this screen?." 

"Done!" Jack said, relaxing a little. Either way, it was a win-win situation for both of them. 

"Good!" Daniel replied, his voice dropping into huskiness as his hand reached over to caress Jack's hips and denim covered dick. Jack relaxed back in the chair, knowing that whatever Daniel had planned, it was best to just lie back and enjoy. 

Jack felt rather than heard the pop and scratch of his jeans button and zipper being undone, all he knew was that his dick didn't feel like it was in a straight jacket anymore. He gasped at the feel of Daniel's long, cool fingers slide down his molten hot skin. That gasp turned to a deep groan when the chill of the air-con hit his dick as Daniel gently eased him out of the cotton confines of his pants. 

"Y'know Jack, if it wasn't such a cliché, I'd go down on you, right here and now." Daniel murmured against his ear, feather-lite fingers stroking against the skin of his dick. Jack closed his eyes, revelling in the feel, the almost ticklishness of the touches, the sheer exhibitionism of what he was doing. He was sitting in a cinema, with his very male lover of a few weeks, with his painfully hard dick standing proud outside of his pants... and it felt good. Jack would even go as far as to say it felt wonderful.

"As it is, I think I can think of some other very enjoyable things I can do with you," Daniel whispered, dropping a little kiss onto Jack's earlobe. "For which I'm gonna need one of these," he said, using the hand that wasn't wreaking ticklish havoc with Jack's dick to pull a silver wrapped condom from his jeans pocket.

"Son of a bitch, you planned this!" Jack hissed, it wasn't a complaint per se, but...

"Among other things for our downtime, Jack" Daniel noted, "I can tell you about them if you like," he offered with a sigh that left Jack in no doubt as to what kind of things Daniel had planned for him. 

"Gimme!" Jack grunted. 

Early in their changed relationship as lovers, Jack had confessed to Daniel that he had a considerable kink about Daniel's voice. In that listening to him talk dirty was a complete and total turn on. Once Daniel had stopped laughing hysterically at such a (to him) absurd idea, Jack persuaded him, with some serious lip lockage to at least give it a try. Researcher that he was, Daniel agreed that he shouldn't just discount the whole idea without some empirical evidence. 

Upon review of the evidence, which included a blow job from Jack that transformed his brains into goo as well as Jack helping him to fulfil at least one of his fantasies by bending him over his study desk and slowly, meticulously, lovingly taking him until he screamed himself himself hoarse, coming in a condom, over his notes; Daniel decided that given the results it produced, talking dirty to Jack was more than worth the slight feelings of being stupid that it engendered. After a couple of experiences he even began to enjoy it, especially as it made Jack more 'pliable' to suggestions that would only bring pleasure to both of them. 

"Have you any idea, Jack O'Neill, what it is like walking around town with you?" Daniel began, glancing down at the condom, trying to open the slippery package without damaging the latex. "Having to fight down the urge to simply grab you, drag you into the nearest rest room and go down on you?" Deft fingers managed to open the wrapper and ease the contents onto a hand. It was the work of a moment to place the condom onto Jack's dick. Jack groaned at the intimate touch and the images that Daniel's words were painting for him. "The worst thing is knowing that you'd be 'up' for the idea as much as I am." Daniel whispered, nipping the earlobe as he did so, "Pun very much intended!" he chuckled just as softly. 

"Oh lord, can say the same about you, Daniel." Jack managed, panting at the feel of Daniel's agile fingers easing the slick latex over his overheated dick. "Kept thinking that someone was gonna brush past me, finds out that I've got a honkin' great boner in my pants and do me for obscenity."

"Can't be having that," Daniel all but purred as his hands stroked up and down Jack's engorged flesh, ensuring that everything was secured. "No one gets their hands on nine inches of O'Neill steel apart from me!" Daniel growled possessively. He pulled another something from his pocket, a small tube of lubricant. Jack's dick jumped when he saw that. "Gonna make it good for you love." Daniel whispered, squeezing a little of the gel onto his hand. "Now, sit back a little for me, love," Daniel directed, gently pushing him to sit back in the seat with his 'free' hand, "And let me give you something unforgettable." 

Jack groaned loudly when he felt Daniel's slick hand curl into a fist around his dick, thumb pressing over the teat, scraping over the head. "Never knew that I could crave dick instead of pussy," Daniel whispered in Jack's ear. "Only yours, Jack, only yours that I want in my ass, fucking me deep. Only your dick that I want to suck on, to feel between pressed against my ass in the shower, rubbing against me." he husked as he slowly tightened the fist a little and drew it down Jack's dick. 

The sensations were wonderful, Jack knew that Daniel had very expressive hands, no more so than when they were roaming over Jack's body, they could elicit the most astonishing feelings from him, such as now. 

"Did I tell you what that parcel I got from the Post Office today was, Jack? It was from a sex shop." Daniel murmured, wanton challenge colouring his voice as if he was daring Jack to make something of his little revelation. "I've been doing some research on what you and I can do together and I needed to invest in some things."

"Such as?" Jack ground out, what little higher brain function he had was quickly submitting to the sensual onslaught of Daniel's hand slowly rubbing up and down his cock. 

"A dildo and a butt plug," the younger man replied almost shyly. Jack groaned, pulling out the heavy stuff to stop him from ending this little game before it had really gotten going. Paperwork was a good one. His lover had brought two things that never failed to get Jack hard whenever he thought about them in conjunction with Daniel. So, he had a major kink over Daniel's butt. No jury in the land would convict him of wrong doing - especially when they got a good look at said butt. The sight of which was reputed to make most of the infirmary staff go weak at the knees, not to mention half the SGC... Oy! 

"Oh yeah?" Jack breathed, glancing down at the erotic sight before him. Daniel's fist lazily drawing up and down his shaft, soft sounds of slick latex and skin pushing against each other merging with the sounds of battle from the now ignored film. 

"Uh huh," Daniel breathed, leaning in to nip at Jack's earlobe. "I was thinking tomorrow, just spend the day at home, with you. Doing whatever you want. I'll be nude, lubed and with that butt plug in, just waiting for you to do whatever you want." 

Never thought that hearing things was a side effect of being so hard you could explode, Jack thought dazedly as he listening to Daniel talk dirty. Daniel couldn't be offering what he thought he was... was he?

"Whatever you want Jack, it's yours. All you need to do is say. Want me on my hands and knees, ass in the air in the lounge? Done. Just pull the plug out and bury yourself in me." Daniel whispered, his words enchanting Jack like a sailor by a siren of old. "And when you're finished, just pop the plug back in until the next time you want me." 

It was just so tempting to say 'yes' to Daniel, hell, Jack knew that saying 'no' wasn't really an option. He hadn't learned how to refuse Daniel anything in the years that he'd known the younger man, it didn't seem like he was going to be able to start now, but it just didn't seem 'right' somehow. Admittedly his libido was arguing strongly against such a thing. Daniel being his fuck toy for the day was more than alright by it, but everything else that made up Jack decried such a thing. He wanted more than just that. "Don't you get all protective on me, Jack O'Neill!" Daniel snapped, his fist tightening painfully around Jack's dick with the words. "I want this, I wouldn't offer it if I didn't want it for me too. I want it bad, Jack. For I know that you would never be able to resist me, sprawled on the sofa, sated from being fucked blind by you, but not having come. Long, hard dick just begging for you kneel before me, to wrap your luscious lips around and suck me dry. You get off on just the idea of that as much as I do." Daniel told him. 

"Or would you prefer me to kneel before you and let you fuck my mouth?" he asked, "I would, even beg for it if I had to. Your hand grasping the back of my head, holding me still as you slowly push in deep; making me take all of you in my mouth, wrapping my tongue around your girth, watching me suck you like a cheap whore." Daniel growled, becoming as caught up in his words as Jack was. 

Jack felt like his approaching orgasm was gonna be one for the records. The excitement and danger that fizzled through him, Daniel's expert massage of his dick and his filthy words made Jack's heartbeat and breathing quicken towards the inevitable orgasm. Daniel was right though, Jack wouldn't deny him; in fact he'd gladly accept whatever Daniel proffered. Especially as he knew that the younger man would willingly reciprocate for him in return. 

"God, Jack!" Daniel gasped, burying his head in Jack's shoulder, the movements of his hand getting tighter and faster on Jack's shaft with each stroke. "You're so hot and heavy love, Would you help me tomorrow? Lube me up? Slide the plug in? Or would you like to watch me do it to myself?" Daniel asked, his breath hitching on the erotism of what he offered to his lover. Jack couldn't say anything, he was caught on that edge of pleasure, waiting for his orgasm to hit him like a roundhouse punch. "Sprawled on your bed, ass in the air, fingers scissoring deep, slicking me up..." Daniel sighed, quieting as he felt the first pulses of Jack's orgasm rip past his fisted fingers, rapidly filling the condom with pearly fluid, as Jack threw his head back and soundlessly screamed his orgasm into being. 

"Jack? Take the turning here." Daniel said, pointing to the side road that would take them off the road down a dirt track into the wilds near Jack's place. 

Jack willingly followed Daniel's directions, his dick beginning to stir in his pants at the idea of what Daniel had in store for the both of them. 

Once Jack had recovered the ability to speak after Daniel's hand job in the dark movie theatre, he had reached over to Daniel's zipper to reciprocate. Only to be stopped with a gentle 'Later, Jack' and a heart melting smile from Daniel. Jack tried to protest the unfairness of this to Daniel as the movie entered it's final act, but his protests fell on deaf ears. 

He wanted to give Daniel the pleasure that he had gifted to him. The younger man was harder than trinium at that moment and it would have been a mercy, not to mention a pleasure for Jack to provide Daniel with some 'relief'. Yet he was turned down, politely, gently, mind but refused all the same. 

So, as they left the auditorium, the credits rolling onscreen and Daniel having won their earlier bet regarding the non-appearance of the cinema staff, Jack asked for a 'why'. Daniel just smiled and replied 'Later, Jack' as he disappeared into the men's room.

Jack scowled as he sat down on a nearby seat. Something wasn't quite right here, Daniel had just taken him out with an orgasm that should have been registered on the Richter scale but he wanted nothing for himself. That sure as hell wasn't like Daniel. Daniel was as greedy for Jack, in bed or out of it, as he was for coffee or new languages or artefacts; couldn't get enough of any of them. Sure, they didn't just get each other off just to receive in return, they made love because pleasuring the other made each of them happy. Hell, they loved one another, they both knew that, they had even said that to each other before leaving Jack's this morning so why didn't Daniel want him to give him an orgasm that would give him a buzz that not even a carafe of espresso couldn't??

Perhaps because Daniel had something more planned for him? Jack wondered, watching bored cinema staff walk past, dragging cleaning equipment listlessly in their wake. It was a good theory and one that made Jack's dick tingle in a 'damn good idea, get back to me in half an hour!' kind of way. 

Daniel going 'Alpha' on him was something that Jack treasured. Sure, they understood the mechanics of 'top' and 'bottom' with regards to sex, but on the whole, it was as it came (in more ways than one) for them. Both loved having sex, both enjoyed initiating sex and being either the one with a sore ass the next morning or the one who did the deed. It was all good as far as they were concerned. 

Even so, if pushed to answer, Jack would admit that he loved it when Daniel took control. He didn't think it was a reaction to their work lives or anything like that. Simply put, Daniel in control of their love-making aroused Jack beyond words. Even more than talking dirty did. He wasn't too sure as to how to express it to the younger man without it sounding cliché but when Daniel would gently but firmly push Jack onto his back and spread his legs apart and solicitously prepare him, all Jack wanted to do was yell 'Fuck me, I'm yours!' at him. 

Hell, hadn't he practically done that already today? Especially after his exhibitionist display in the cinema, letting the younger man give him a jerk off to end all jerk offs? Jack considered the evidence a moment. Sounded about right to him, so the best thing was to just let Daniel take point and Jack to follow. 

"Hey." Daniel said, exiting the men's room and pausing by his lover. 

"Hey." Jack replied, gesturing to Daniel to lead the way. Something that got him a winning smile. Not that Jack was gonna complain, especially when he had Daniel's shapely, denim clad six to watch. 

In the truck, Jack slowed down as it became more and more apparent that they were about to run out of track real fast. He glanced over at Daniel. 

The younger man smiled at him, "This will do fine Jack, you've still got that picnic blanket in the back?" Jack nodded as he turned off the ignition and parked up.

The sun was still quite high in the cloudless blue sky, beating down, as befitting midsummer in Colorado Springs, so they didn't have to worry about catching a chill. Cover was not a problem either as the many trees surrounding them were in full leaf. Jack pondered whether he should break out the sun block as he pulled the picnic blanket out of the trunk, he pocketed it anyway. Nothing could kill passion quicker than sunburn. 

Daniel was already a couple of paces ahead as Jack ensured that his precious truck was properly secured. Not that Jack was expecting anyone to try and steal it, that was unless the squirrels ganged up to organise a joyride, because it seemed that he and Daniel were the only souls for miles around. Even so, he was a cautious kind of guy. Once done, he quickly caught up with his lover and they began picking their way through the woods. 

They were content to walk, hand in hand for a while, sometimes chatting about inconsequential things like what to have for dinner, but most of the time, they were quiet; happy to enjoy the peace and serenity of the woodland. 

Eventually they found a small clearing, protected by a canopy of branches, that let the sunshine through, turning the floor into a mottled carpet of green and gold. Without a word, Daniel took the blanket from Jack and laid it onto the ground. A moment later, he pulled off his glasses and placed them in his jeans back pocket. He then turned to the older man and drew him into his arms for a kiss; which Jack accepted with alacrity. 

"Whatever you want Daniel, you've got it." Jack whispered when they broke their kiss for air. It must have been the right thing to say as Daniel replied with a brilliant smile that made his beautiful blue eyes light up with love and desire, all aimed at Jack.

"Thanks Jack," he said, softly. "I know you wanted to respond in the cinema but I thought that this would be more..." 

"Memorable, than a blow job in a men's room cubicle!" Jack snarked. 

"Not that there is anything wrong with such a thing!" Daniel replied with a grin. 

"I'll remind you of that next time we're dragged out by SG-2 on a bender to the local strip joints!" Jack laughed. 

Daniel's jaw dropped slightly and his cheeks pinked as he processed this information. 

"You would wouldn't you?" he breathed, partly shocked by the idea, but mostly aroused by it. 

"If it was for you Daniel, then all that and more," Jack replied, voice shading to huskiness with the desire he felt for the other man. "Couldn't let you walk outta there with a boner in your pocket, the guys would think you'd borrowed it from one of your digs!" he joked lamely. 

"And here was me thinking that you didn't want to share!" Daniel responded, reaching up to take Jack's mouth in a passionate kiss. 

Lips, tongues and teeth met in a passionate dance as the two men wrapped arms around each other, pulling the other close enough for their bodies to touch from foreheads to shins. As the kiss continued, hands skimmed over bodies to rest on the curves of asses and the smalls of backs, gently kneading, enjoying the contact. 

When the kiss ended, Jack and Daniel didn't part; just held each other and gazed at their lover. 

"I like this, this is good." Jack whispered, "Just love being with you."

"Same here," Daniel replied, smiling at his lover, "Though I'll bet that you won't say no to any offers of hot sex that might be on the table?" 

"Why Doctor Jackson!" Jack gasped, "I'm surprised that you could hint such a thing! Especially as I have intel that says that you won't exactly say 'no' to such offers either!" he leered, thrusting into Daniel's obvious arousal

Daniel laughed loudly at that, the sheer happiness in his humour making Jack smile widely. 

"Love you." Jack whispered, staring into sky coloured eyes, his heart in his eyes.

"Love you back." Daniel responded, wanting to lose himself in eyes the colour of espresso. "Let me show you." 

"Like you have to ask?" Jack snarked, grinning at him. 

"I know," was the reply before Daniel took Jack's mouth in another passionate kiss. 

When the kiss ended, Daniel brought his hands up to Jack's collar and began undoing the buttons of his shirt, his eyes never leaving Jack's face as his hands worked on the buttons. Jack's breathing hitched up a little at the feel of Daniel's fingers touching the flesh of his chest, stroking gently the hair there. In response, Jack's hands rose up to work at undoing the buttons on Daniel's shirt, eager to return the favour. 

In moments, both men stood together, shirts undone, hands caressing bare skin, fingers tracing paths from nipples to navels to waistbands. Nothing was said as they both revelled in the sensations brought about by the other's touch, moaning softly with pleasure as their lover touched a sensitive spot. 

Daniel reached down first to undo Jack's jeans, smiling with lustful delight upon seeing evidence that Jack was more than ready for whatever Daniel wished to give him. 

"Did someone slip Viagra into your coffee this morning?" He snarked gently, dropping a nipping kiss on Jack's throat as his hands made fast and loose not only with Jack's erection but his butt too. 

"And you're complaining because...?" Jack replied teasingly, his hands tweaking a nipple, making the younger man gasp. 

"Just stating a fact." Daniel replied with an innocent smile, one that didn't quite overwrite the lustful look in his eyes. He pulled the tube of lubricant from the cinema out of his pocket and handed it over to Jack. "Prep yourself Jack. I want you naked and ready for me." he growled. It wasn't an order but Jack's dick still saluted in response. 

Jack certainly didn't need asking twice. Quick work was made of his boots and socks, with his jeans being shucked soon after. It was as he was working his pants off over his burgeoning arousal that he glanced up to Daniel. The sight was enough for him to come right there and then. 

Daniel looked... debauched. There was truly no other way to describe him. He was kneeling up on the blanket. Shirt undone and nearly pushed off his shoulders, baring that beautiful chest; nipples pebbling from Jack's caresses. Daniel's jeans were undone now, pushed down his hips, along with his pants; baring his beautiful, long, thick, engorged cock. His balls, full and reddened with need, peeked out of his jeans, teasing Jack mercilessly. Daniel loved to have those sucked and Jack was always happy to oblige him. 

Daniel's ever present glasses placed onto the blanket out of harms way, next to them an opened condom wrapper, the contents of which, he was lazily rolling down over his engorged dick. Jack just thought that he looked like what he imagined a fallen angel to be. Unearthly beauty and earthly sensuality in one erotic parcel. 

"Like what you see?" Daniel teased, arousal plain in his voice. Jack just nodded in return, not wanting to tear his eyes away from the beauty in front of him. 

"You're fucking incredible, Daniel!" Jack sighed. "You'd tempt even the Angel Gabriel himself!"

"Don't want him, just want you." Daniel replied, making a loose fist around his engorged dick and teasingly stroking it.

"I'm sure I can accommodate you!" Jack teased. He picked up the lube and squeezed a sizeable amount onto his hands, dropping the tube by his now shucked clothes nearby. His eyes never leaving the debauched sight of his lover in front of him, all bee-stung lips, come-hither eyes and cock standing proud at near right angles to his body. He warmed the lubricant in his hand for a moment, bracing himself for what he was going to do.

Jack would be the first to admit that he found the whole idea of prepping himself to be a bit... weird at the best of times. Prepping Daniel? Couldn't get enough of that; he would have a tough time explaining why it felt so damn good to do that for Daniel, but the sheer intimacy and trust that Daniel so willingly gave to him was a huge turn on. Not to mention that Daniel would get vocally very appreciative of what Jack could do with his fingers and some Astroglide. Which in turn would lead to loud requests for Jack to 'Fuck me NOW!' and as Jack was an officer and a gentleman, he wasn't going to let his lover down. 

Even so, Daniel had asked, so Jack was more than ready to do as he was asked. He'd prefer Daniel's fingers to be the ones doing the prepping, especially as those long, sensual fingers had an unerring ability to make him howl like a bitch in heat, but beggars couldn't really be choosers right now. This was Daniel's show.

Having decided that the lube should be warm enough, Jack coated a finger, knelt down on the blanket, knees as apart as to be comfortable; his engorged dick standing proud and testes colouring with the desire he felt. He placed his 'free' hand on his thigh to brace himself as he leant back to trace his lubed finger down to his pucker. 

Jack willed himself to relax, calling upon the various meditation and relaxation techniques that he had picked up over the years. He concentrated on the quiet of the forest around them, trying to call upon that peace for himself, he listened to Daniel's quickening breath as he watched him from the other side of the blanket. When he felt ready, Jack pushed his finger in past the muscle. 

The pain made him groan, but he knew that it would soon pass and if the aroused growl he heard was anything to go by, Daniel would be more than happy to help soothe that pain for him. The sensation of having a finger there felt good to him, so he thrust gently, trying to coat himself generously with the lube with each movement. When he felt comfortable with that, he slid the finger out, recoated it with the lube still on his 'free' hand and slid two fingers in this time.

That felt good to Jack. Sure, he hadn't found that spot which Daniel's fingers always seemed to find, but he was doing good. It felt pleasurable and he sure as hell was getting a reaction from Daniel, certainly if the heated look of desire painted on the younger man's face was anything to go by. Jack started to scissor his fingers a little with the next couple of strokes, necessary as Daniel was by no means a small guy. Not by any stretch of the imagination! So this was as much for him as it was for Daniel. Jack glanced down at himself, back arched, shoulders tense, fingers digging into his thigh while the fingers of his other hand disappeared regularly into his ass and his dick got all shy on him, wilting slightly under Daniel's hungry gaze. Jack was just about to pull his fingers out to relube the two that were already inside plus a third when a finger brushed against a nub inside. The sheer rush of pleasure left him reeling and gasping out loud. So that's where my prostrate is then, he thought dazedly as his heated fingers met the cooler air.

The next thing he knew, Jack was sprawled on his back on the blanket, having been knocked there by a very eager Daniel , who was now knelt between his spread legs and was taking his shy dick into his mouth for some 'words' of encouragement. Jack groaned again, louder this time, closing his eyes as he surrendered to the sensations of Daniel's mouth on him for the second time in a day. He made a mental note to tell Daniel that he should really add 'Cock' and 'Filthy' to the other twenty-three languages that he spoke. 

"Lube." Daniel ground out, glancing up at the prostate form of his lover. Jack shifted over to grab the fallen tube and handed it over to him. Daniel took it with a wink and returned his attention back to the weighty matter in his mouth. Whatever shyness his dick had been feeling had now gone, thanks to Daniel's hot, sucking mouth. A moment later, Jack felt the push of lubed fingers against his hole. He relaxed himself, allowing not two but three fingers broach him with a hiss of breath. 

"Hey! Thought I owed you a blow job since I lost the bet!" Jack mock groused, praying that Daniel would not take the comment in the wrong way and stop with those magic fingers. If he did, then Jack could not be held responsible for what could happen next. 

"Who's keeping score?!" Daniel asked curiously, raising his head from Jack's groin, letting the saliva slicked cock fall from his lips. "Besides, I'll have mine for dessert tonight!" he said, his fingers steadily moving in and out of Jack. Every stroke seeming to find Jack's prostrate, building the pleasure in him slowly and steadily. "Not only that but you looked so sexy kneeling in front of me with your fingers up your hole that I had to do something about it." 

"I like that a lot!" Jack replied happily, spreading his legs further apart to give Daniel more room to work with. He took it, dropping kisses over Jack's navel and thighs before returning to give his now highly aroused cock a final lick. 

Daniel knelt up again, to push his jeans down to his knees. "Ready love?" he asked softly, "You're so hot and I want to fuck you so very much. Show you how much I love you." he murmured, reaching over to caress Jack's face. 

"Oh yeah!" Jack replied, gently pushing his hips in the general direction of Daniel's dick, "Kisses?" he asked. Daniel nodded as he leant down, positioning himself between Jack's thighs , pressing his latex clad dick at Jack's pucker. He leaned up a little to take Jack's mouth in a soul melting kiss as his cock breached the older man's body. They lay together kissing and whispering tender words of love as Jack's body welcomed the huge 'intruder'. 

"We good?" Daniel asked, placing his arms under Jack shoulders to brace himself for what was to come. 

"Fuck me, I'm all yours!" Jack growled, nipping Daniel on the throat as he did so. 

"If you insist!" Daniel replied with a laugh before setting to thrust deep into his lover with gusto. 

Daniel took Jack's mouth, thrusting his tongue deep as he drove himself deep into Jack, trying to angle each thrust so it would drag over the older man's prostrate with each stroke. From the moans of pleasure that his kisses were swallowing, Daniel got the distinct impression that he was sure as hell doing something right. Jack wanted to stay like that forever, the wool of the blanket at his back, the sun dappling through the forest canopy and the heavy silken feel of Daniel pushing into him, pleasuring him with each and every thrust. 

Unfortunately, all good things had to end and their lovemaking was no exception. Jack tore his mouth away from Daniel's as his orgasm ripped him apart, spurting over both of them in ropes of pearly fluid. He sank his teeth into the younger man's shoulder as it hit. The spasms of Jack's orgasm around Daniel's dick and the pleasurable pain of Jack's teeth in his shoulder threw Daniel screaming into his own orgasm. 

It took both men a couple of moments to recover from the force of their climaxes enough to function. Even then, they were too incoherent to speak, so they resorted to touch to convey everything they needed to say to one another. Daniel gently withdrew from Jack, touching and petting with fingers and lips all the while and Jack gently cleaned them both up with some wet-wipe tissues that he had slipped into his pocket when they left the truck, kissing as much bare skin as he could reach on his lover. 

They stayed entwined like that for a while, not speaking, just touching and caressing. Enjoying the silence and the peace of the afterglow. When the sky above them began to shade into darker blues and the wood grew cooler, they separated and got dressed quickly, so as not to waste a moment outside of the loving embrace that they shared again once done. 

"The fucking is wonderful, but this is what I love the most. Just being with you." Daniel murmured, his glasses back on, as he rested his head on Jack's shoulder. 

"That makes two of us and 'fucking' Doctor Jackson?!" Jack squeezed the younger man closer to him, showing that he was teasing him. "Never had I thought I'd live to see the day when I would hear you use such language." he noted prissily. 

Daniel laughed, his hands, moving down Jack's body to entwine with his hands. "It has the desired effect, so why not!" he replied with a grin and a kiss dropped onto his lover's nose. "Face it, Jack. You're a bad influence on me!" 

"So everyone keeps telling me!" Jack moaned theatrically. Daniel moved to pull out of the embrace and stand up. 

"We'd better get going. It will be full dark soon." he sighed unhappily. "I know." Jack sighed, just as unhappy. He leant forward and took Daniel's mouth in a loving, passionate kiss. "Have I told you how much I adore you going alpha on me?" he confided once the kiss had finished. 

"I, um... kinda guessed!" Daniel replied bashfully as he adjusted his glasses. "I enjoy it too, but I love it when you do that to me." he confessed. "Makes me feel loved and needed." 

"You are that Daniel Jackson, more than you know!" Jack murmured, as he took his lover's hand and they walked back to the truck.

Once there, they unlocked Jack's 'baby', stowed the blanket and trash for disposal when they got home to Jack's and sat down. 

"What would you like for dinner?" Jack asked as he turned the ignition on. 

"Italian." Daniel replied, snuggling into the passenger seat.

"Pasta?" Jack asked. 

"Sounds good to me!" Daniel replied. 

"And for dessert... would Sir care for a little French number?" Jack asked with a lustful glint in his eye. Daniel's laughter rang out into the night sky as Jack put the truck into reverse and drove them both home. 

Fini!


End file.
